


The Beginning

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: EAD 2017 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Hotch, Alpha!Sam, Child Abuse and Neglect Mentioned, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Mention of Made Up Mental Illness, Non-Traditional Alpha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reference to Bad Father!John Winchester, non-canon compliant, omega!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Prequel toInexperience and Prejudice are a Bad Combination. Alpha Sam Winchester is accepted as a mate by the BAU’s Dr. Spencer Reid. Unfortunately, their mating is interrupted by an unsub with really bad timing. Together they try and find a killer while fighting their instincts, Spencer’s team mates, and it seems like the entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my EAD 2017 offerings. It is incomplete, and very much rough drafts. There will be spelling errors, missing commas, bad grammar, incomplete thoughts, and plot holes to name only a few issues. There is NO guarantee any of them will be finished, or that the finished product won’t undergo massive changes. (NOTE: The exception to this is #12 which was my Nov Rough Trade entry and is mostly done. IT will be posted sometime this yr.) Do NOT bug for more, beg for details, or any other such nonsense, please and thank you. There are several stories with similar themes this year. Some of them are a test to see which ones would work better/I would enjoy writing more.

Banner by FanArt

 

 **Full Version May Contain:**  
**Characters:** BAU Team, Will LaMontagne, Bobby Singer, Dean Winchester,  
**Content:** Some BAU Team Members being assholes, Sam  & Rossi - Family Type Relationship, Altered ABO Mythology, Mental Illness discussion,

#   **#10 The Beginning**

Sam sat in his car staring at the apartment building that held his future mate.  All his dreams were finally within his grasp, and he was having a hard time believing it.  Since the day his father’s lies and insanity were exposed, he’d wanted nothing more than to put away others like him.  He also wanted to prevent as many kids from ending up like his brother as possible.

Dean always had been, and always would be, one of Sam’s heroes.  John Winchester was a monster long before the FBI revealed his ranting to be all lies.  Whereas Sam had always been somewhat afraid and distrustful of his father, Dean saw the man as a real life superhero.  He’d believed every one of his father’s tales of hunting living breathing monsters.  Right up until he came home from an errand to find his hero had turned his crazed eyes on his youngest son, and declared him to be a demon.

No matter how much Dean begged and pleaded, his father had seen only monster in his youngest son, instead of Alpha. when the big man tied him up, then made him watch as he attempted to ‘exorcise’ Sam, something in Dean’s mind broke.

The doctor’s diagnosed him with Individualized Segregated Amnesia. After they took John away, Dean didn’t talk for months. The only person that he would acknowledge was Sam. Then, one day when their Uncle Bobby brought Sam to visit, there was a whole new Dean.

The doctors thought that it was because Dean was an omega, and their father had a very domineering, almost alpha-like, personality. When their Alpha mother died, the omega part in child Dean’s brain attached itself to his only living parent, and declared him alpha, even though there was no Alpha presence there.

Sam, however, at only 6 months of age when Mary Winchester was murdered, hadn’t had as strong of a bond, therefore hid Alpha side neverneeded to recreate that connection. Instead, it attached itself to the prominent Omega, his brother Den, as his primary pack member.

That was something that remained unchanged. One of the things that had been a primary importance to him in a mate was someone who was familiar with and understanding of mental illnesses. He couldn’t believe his luck when Dr. Spencer Reid expressed an interest in mating with him, had the same primary importance in his mating profile, and worked for the BAU with Special Agent Dave, as he’d always called Rossi.

The man had been the profiler assigned to John Winchester’s case. Sam remembered how kind he had been to both himself and Dean. The agent even made sure that they were placed with their “Uncle” Bobby, even though he had never re-married after his wife’s death, and technically wasn’t related. He’d helped Bobby pay for the doctors for Dean and Sam found out that he even now received updates on the two of them at the agent’s request. Sam hadn’t seen him in years, but was looking forward to thanking him for everything that he had done or them.

Getting out of the car, Sam made his way into the building, and climbed the stairs to Spencer’s apartment. He’d already had his interview with Unit Chief Hotchner the day before. It didn’t go as well as he’d hoped. All things considered though, it could have gone so much worse. He’d realized part way through the meeting that the man’s hostility was more to do with the UC’s interest in Dr. Reid as a mate for himself, and less about John Winchester’s actions. To further the problem, it seems that the man expressed his interest to Spencer after he’d found out about the accepted mating with Sam. As he climbed the stairs, he let himself think back to that conversation.

As Sam walked into the conference room that he’d been directed to, he was glad to see that he was a few minutes early. Unfortunately, the Unit Chief was already there. Between the scowl on his face, and the feeling of hostility that he was reading with his Empathy, it seemed that the man was already unhappy with him. It wasn’t the way Sam wanted to start off. However, it wasn’t either the first time it had happened, or unexpected this time.

Sam had researched the BAU team and had a pretty good idea how his sudden presence was going to be received. He was not going to let any of that deter him though. “Unit Chief Hotchner? I’m Sam Winchester,” he advised holding his hand out for a handshake.

“I am aware of who you are, Agent Winchester. Please, have a seat so that we can begin.”

As he sat in the indicated spot, Sam fought to bring his emotions back under control. Usually Empathy was a trait that you would find only in an Omega. However, Sam was a highly ranked Empath, and because of this easily read the emotions of others along with a handful of other nifty tricks. Because he was so highly rated, he didn’t need to touch to use his ability, but it certainly helped. When he shook the Unit chief’s hand, the amount of hostility and rage was nearly overwhelming. The reasoning behind it though unexpectedly had nothing to do with his father.

Reasoning was one of those special extras that came with his empathy along with things like being able to tell when people were lying, being able to absorb the emotioons of someone, and being able to scan someone from a distance to know their emotional state and why along with any repressed emotions and why. Most of these things though were not in his file. John Winchester taught him well what can happen when people find out all the things his abilities could do for him.

As he let his mind work through the things that he was getting from the other man, his alpha side was already declaring itself unwilling to just take this man’s shit. the first question/statement didn’t help his control any.

“So, Agent Winchester, I see that you have been interested in becoming a profiler since you applied to FLETC. How very fortunate for you that your chosen mate is with the BAU. Tell me why I should believe that you are anything more than an opportunist riding Spencer’s coat tails onto the premiere team within the FBI?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam forced his hands to unclench, and his Alpha to remain calm. There was obviously more going on here than a simple interview. Everything that he found on the man had painted him to be fair and honest. The team appeared to be more like a family than co-workers. So, while some distrust was expected, the level of anger and resentment coming off the man were way out of whack. It was more in like with a personal hurt, as if… And the pieces in Sam’s mind clicked into place giving him the answers that he needed.

“Are you sure this is the interview that you want to conduct, Unit Chief Hotchner?” Sam asked softly, but making sure that he was firm and respectful. While he needed to stand up for himself, he could not let his frustration push him over the line.

“Excuse me?” The Unit Chief asked obviously not happy with the response. “This interview isn’t about me. I suggest, Agent Winchester, that you…”

“I’m sorry that you’ve been hurt, again,” Sam offered sympathetically and sincerely.

“I don’t know who you think that you are, Mr. Winchester,” Hotch snapped only to be cut off again.

“There’s more to my Empathy than is in my file,” Sam explained quietly. “Agent Da… I mean Special Agent Rossi can verify what I am about to say. He’s known me since I was a kid.”

“Dave was the investigating agent on your father’s case, correct?”

Sam nodded for once happy to be discussing the events of his childhood. “Yes, after everything was settled, he and my Uncle Bobby kept in contact. I know that Bobby contacted him when they’d tested my Emphatic abilities.”

“You’re a level 3,” Hotch said reading from the file in front of him.

“More like a 9 or 10,” Sam corrected. “My father showed me what a danger revealing the truth is. It was one of the major reasons he believed me to be a demon.”

“What does any of this have to do with you using spencer as a free ride into a department you are highly…”

“If you really thought that you and Dr. Reid were compatible as mates, you would have made your move earlier. For that matter, if Spencer believed you two were compatible he would have recinded his offer request to become my mate.”

When the older man’s mouth snapped shut, Sam barreled on knowing that they had to get past this for their situation to work. “From my research, Spencer is the only Omega that you have regular access to, and a close relationship with. My guess, and since I am not psychic this is just that, is that after your wife died Dr. Reid made himself available to help you, and your son, through the pain of her death.

“With the amount of time you two had worked together, you probably at the least shared a pack bond. More likely, he saw you in a brother or Head Alpha type role. It’s natural that you would rest your hopes of a mate bond on him. Despite the fact that deep down you and your Alpha would know he isn’t the one. As sympathetic as I am over it, I can’t let you turn your anger and despondence over losing a possible mate against me, thereby turning this interview into an outlet for your pain.”

Lifting his chin, Sam let his out his Alpha just a small step closer to the surface. Not enough to be threatening, but enough so that the older man knew who the stronger Alpha in the room was. “I deserve this spot, and Spencer has nothing to do with it. My file clearly shows that I have busted my ass to get a shot at this team. Maybe more than anyone in your unit. I know what kind of damaged these people can do to not just their victims, but the people in their lives. You need someone like me in your unit, sir.

“If you need to reschedule our talk, I understand. I must insist though that you separate your personal hurt from this meeting however, Unit Chief Hotchner. My career and my bond with Dr. Reid will not be targets for you to use to make yourself feel better. So, are we continuing, or are we rescheduling?”

After a few moments, Unit Chief Hotchner had excused himself. Eventually he came back with both embarrassment and regret coming off of him. Neither of which Sam felt were necessary, and quickly made sure the man knew there were no lingering hard feelings, as long as things were kept professional throughout the remainder of the interview.

That had been the day before. All parties wanted to make sure that Sam would be an acceptable match with the BAU before the mating. He was relieved when he’d received, what he felt to be, a hard won approval from the stoic man.

Exiting the stair4well on Dr. Reid’s floor, Sam turned his attention toward his mate. This would be their first in person meeting. They had spoken a few times via video chat, but didn’t want to risk an in person meeting until they knew things would work out with the team.

Spencer informed him that the technical analyst for his unit helped him to set things up on his end. Sometime during their first chat, Sam discovered their conversation via the ABO Mating Oversight Department’s website ws being monitored by someone other than their official counselors. Computers had always fascinated him, and he’d took as many classes in college as he could justify around his required studies. He also had a large amount of self-taught knowledge, so he had several programs on his personal computers which were self-build and designed to keep himself and his information safe.

After discovering the intrusion on their conversation, quickly he’d informed his personal counselor, then kicked one Penelope Garcia out of their chat. HE’d also made sure that she was made aware that any further attempts to stick her nose in a private conversation would result in hacking and tampering with a pre-bond charges.

While Dr. Reid had not seemed surprised, he was more than a little embarrassed, and had assured Sam that while she was a friend, he hadn’t requested her to pry onto their first chat. In fact, he’d advised her not to do it when she helped him set up the chat. He’d advised Sam that he understood the warnings, but promised that further action wouldn’t be needed.

When he had his interview, UC Hotchner assured him that he had spoken with the tech, and appropriate punishment had been dealt out. Spencer had already told him that she had been given a formal reprimand to her permanent file, and hadn’t been happy, although she had apologized after Spencer made his feelings clear. Sam truly hoped that this put an end to the BAU team’s meddling, but didn’t hold too much hope. As long as they didn’t come between he and Spencer, Sam could work around whatever they threw at him. He’d been fighting for himself and people he loved his whole life. Spencer would be no different. While he understood some level of wanting to protect a friend, what Ms. Garcia had done felt more than a little intrusive to Sam.

Reaching Spencer’s door, Sam turned his thoughts toward what was about to happen. Lifting a hand, he knocked then waited for the man who would hopefully be his future to answer.

When the door opened, Sam barely suppressed the urge to lunge forward and smell the man. He was happy to see that he was taller than average, which was something he’d been unable to tell on their chats. Although, he guessed that he’d still top the man by about three inches.

The man’s slender build was bringing out Sam’s protective instincts. His pale complexion, and the long delicate fingers, which were wrapped around a coffee mug, brought out a more base instinct. Immediately, Sam squelched the latter of the two. He was not some wild creature to be ruled by some animalistic need to fuck the perceived weaker Omega.  He was well aware that Omegas were in no way genetically weaker, and refused to fall into such antiquated thinking.

He also fully believed that mating was a situation where both parties must hold equal power for it to be successful and long lasting. There was nothing higher on his list of musts for this mating than both of those to be true.

“Hello, Dr. Reid,” Sam greeted the Omega. When the other man blushed, he felt a burst of delight within himself mix with the nerves that he was reading in the Omega.

“I think that it would be alright for you to call me Spencer at this point. Do you prefer Sam or Samuel?”

Sam smiled and moved the overnight bag that he as carrying to the other shoulder. “Sam, please. Samuel is a dead grandfather on my mother’s side that I never met. My brother calls me Sammy, but he only gets away with it because he’s Dean, and I owe him everything.” When the genius just nodded, and tucked a long of hair behind his ear, Sam grinned.

“May I come in?”

“Oh! Yes, please. I’m sorry. I…”

Sam reached out to place two fingers over Spencer’s lips, but caught himself just in time. He could already smell the pheromones that, although faint, were beginning to come off the man as part of the mating initiation invitation. The last thing that he wanted to do was begin the process before his soon to be mate was ready.

Shrugging apologetically, he dropped his hand, then went Spencer stepped to one side, he entered the apartment. “There’s no need for an apology. I can feel how nervous that you are. I’d be lying if I said that you were the only one.”

Spotting the book case, Sam headed over. “Holy crap! You really do like books. This is awesome. Wait till you see Uncle Bobby’s house.”

Feeling his upcoming mate’s presence next to him, Sam looked down to see the hopeful expression on the profiler’s face. “Your Uncle Bobby has a lot of books?”

Sam snorted, then smiled shyly when Spencer took his hand. “Bobby has almost more books than he does house. He ran out of bookshelves years ago. So, they sit around everywhere in piles.

“What kind of books?” Spencer asked. Sam didn’t need his empathy to know the man was excited.

“Just about anything. He loves history. So, that’s probably the biggest chunk. It’s not all cheap dime store novels either. There’s a pretty big percentage of old valuable books. The really rate stuff he keeps down in the bomb shelter in the basement.”

Sam could feel the confusion Spencer was feeling before the frown appeared on his face. “Your uncle has a bomb shelter in his basement?”

Sam chuckled, swinging their entwined hands slightly, as he fingered the book titles in front of him. “Bobby is a conspiracy theorist mixed with a doomsday fanatic. Trust me when I sy that if anyone can survive the end of the world, it’s Bobby Singer. When I was a kid, we’d have drills in case the Russians bombed us. This was after the Cold War ended by the way.”

Feeling amusement this time, Sam’s grin matched the mischievous twinkle in Spencer’s eyes. “Maybe we shouldn’t introduce him to my mother then. How does he feel about the government?”

“One of his favorite conspiracy theories is that the Cold War only ended because George H.W. Bush was really one of them, and secretly the communists are running Washington D.C.”

“He definitely should not meet my mother,” Spencer proclaimed seriously, and Sam snorted, squeezing the other man’s hand.

“I thought that you could put your bag in my room. Then, since sound is one of the three mating points, I was hoping that we could just talk for a while. There are things that I want us to discuss. Things that I wish to make you aware of from the start. That is… Do you… Are you… comfortable? I don’t know what I am doing.”

Sam smiled softly, and lifting a finger, ran the back over Spencer’s cheek thoroughly enchanted. “I would like to change, if you don’t mind. I much prefer jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie or a flannel to the money suits that we have to wear at work. I had to go fill out some final paperwork though this morning, so they can finalize my move to the BAU.”

Feeling brave, Sam placed a kiss on his soon-to-be Omega’s forehead before continuing. “I would love to start the mating ritual with sound. I have things that I want you to understand as well.”

Sam loved the blush that covered the Omega’s cheeks, before he pulled him toward the bedroom. For once, he thought just maybe things were going to work out

**Author's Note:**

> All stories are also posted at my WordPress site AngelicInsanity. The EAD2017 Master List can be found [HERE ](https://angelicinsanity.com/2017/02/15/ead-2017-master-page/). Also, some stories from EAD2016 posted to AO3 previously will be taken down for various reasons.
> 
> IF this story is completed, this teaser version will be taken down.


End file.
